


【立克】Jack和赵立安的夜

by Vine_1019



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF), 立克 - Fandom, 香草少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine_1019/pseuds/Vine_1019





	【立克】Jack和赵立安的夜

赵立安放完之后就有点手足无措了。  
抛下男朋友如浪潮一般的热情去做家事好像挺不正常的。  
尤其是转头看到Jack已经被某个不愿意透露姓名的器官撑起来的裤子的形状就更慌乱了。  
他扭捏着走到了带着笑的Jack面前，双手环上了Jack的脖子，轻轻用下身蹭了蹭Jack的，迟疑地问道：“你...要不要去解决一下。”  
Jack下一秒就把赵立安锁在自己怀里，贴着人的耳根吹气：“男朋友都在面前了...要去哪里解决？”  
就着站立的姿势一把把人抱起，性器顶到牛仔裤有点点疼，Jack熟知赵立安家里的布局，抱着人就上了二楼转身就到了浴室里。  
一下子没保持住平衡的赵立安僵硬着，全身重量都交在Jack上，生怕自己一动就会掉下去，浴室的灯暖一开，赵立安才回过神来。  
完了，玩大发了。

赵立安和Jack在家里吃面的时候Jack的那一连串发问赵立安的回答都是百分之两百的诚实。  
所以赵立安不仅是情感经历空白的纯情小警察，还是处男。  
他看着Jack从善如流地剥掉了自己的衣服露出形状完美的八块腹肌，在Jack开始抽离牛仔裤上的皮带的时候用手捂住了眼睛。  
不对啊，我害羞个屁。  
我赵立安可是在和Jack还不熟的时候就能上手摸人家胸肌的人啊！  
铁血男儿的字典里没有害羞两个字！  
但是怂这个字还是有的。  
“你愣着干嘛，脱衣服啊。”Jack没有感受到赵立安此刻内心的复杂纠结，将牛仔裤脱下扔到角落。窸窸窣窣的声音停下听到Jack的催促赵立安才慢慢睁开眼睛，然后用堪比蜗牛的速度一边看着Jack往浴缸里放热水一边脱掉自己的卫衣。  
“可以啊，练得很好嘛。”Jack看着赵立安赤裸的上半身，伸手轻轻拍了两下。腹肌胸肌该有的都有，看来在刑警队的体能训练赵立安倒是很乖都有做。  
“没你练得好。”  
赵立安可能是被亲懵了，这种傻兮兮的话也讲的出来。  
看着Jack脱了最后一层防线，刚才还硬挺着的现在已经略微有点下去但是形式还是不太妙的小Jack都这么暴露在赵立安面前。Jack倒是丝毫不介意，在旁边略微冲洗了一下之后长腿一迈就进了浴缸。  
“你不进来吗？泡澡很舒服哦小个子。”Jack看着赵立安已经红彤彤的脸，假装自己一点都没有心急，只是一个催促小个子快点洗澡上床睡觉的好男朋友。  
赤裸相见也没什么大不了的！赵立安飞速脱掉了裤子，白净的皮肤一览无余，拉开水龙头开始淋浴，头发被水冲到软耷拉着脸庞，水珠从后背往下流，路过浑圆但是带了点肌肉力度的屁股和修长的双腿，脚趾头诉说着紧张冒着粉红。  
Jack突然觉得很渴。

和人共浴是第一次，赵立安迈入浴缸然后慢慢坐下，温热的水漫过皮肤，长舒一口气之后赵立安抹了把从脸上淌下的水，重新看向Jack之后，发现对方的眼神很危险。  
那种几乎快要类似于X光要穿透赵立安皮肤的每一寸的眼神。觉得这可能是假象的赵立安眨巴眨巴眼睛，结果看起来更像是某种诱惑。  
Jack撑了一下浴缸边沿就往赵立安的方向凑，不偏不倚又亲上了赵立安的嘴唇，不像刚才一样深情柔和，Jack几乎像是在啃噬赵立安，动作又是恰到好处的勾人，牙齿浅浅磨着赵立安的唇，舌尖与舌尖相互嬉戏着，轻扫过舌面和上颚，甚至诱导着赵立安用舌头去和自己的犬齿亲昵。氧气越来越稀薄赵立安的大脑越来越混沌，更没有意识到Jack正在牵引着自己的手往他的身下走，手碰到那块和水温一样略高的温度也没有松开Jack的唇。这样亲密的接触很容易让人沉溺，心跳也不再是慌乱的节奏，顺着亲吻的节奏安然享受着。  
当Jack用手贴着赵立安的手用每个男人都很熟悉的方式做动起来的时候，赵立安平复的呼吸又多了点别的情绪。他也不是想避让，只是第一次这样亲密接触多少有点生涩和害怕对方会不愉快的紧张心情在心头不断萦绕罢了。他定了定心神，用自己的节奏去抚慰小Jack，手心抚平每一寸褶皱，手指在马眼的周围打圈，看着Jack不由自主发出喘息之后像是被打了一针兴奋剂，不禁加快了速度。  
“小个子等等。”Jack挪得更近了一些，双手抚摸上赵立安的腰，让自己双腿伸平然后赵立安坐在上面。两个人的性器在水里就这么贴合了，都不用Jack怎么伺候赵立安的，在刚才的爱抚上赵立安的就已经自己站起来了。Jack一边偏头去吮吸赵立安的脖颈一边用手在赵立安的身体上一寸寸抚摸，皮肤细嫩没有伤疤，倒是Jack身上由于刀枪留下的痕迹在此刻反而显得突兀，左手一路摸到了肩胛骨，右手摸上了赵立安胸前的一点，指尖打着圈，用中指拨弄着，没几下就感受到了指尖的硬挺以及赵立安的嘤咛。Jack看着赵立安的脖颈快要出现吻痕就收了手，右手和左手环成一个圈将自己的和赵立安的圈住开始上下撸动。  
“啊...Jack...”“这个方法...叫做磨枪...”Jack自己已经快要在发泄的边缘，还要装出一本正经的样子和赵立安这个小处男科普，“舒服吗...小个子。”“嗯啊...太快了...”“马上就到了..我们一起...”话语落定在Jack快速撸动十几下之后，两股白浊就融在了水里。  
做这种事情特别消耗体力，尤其当赵立安还是处于高度紧张和兴奋状态之下。疲劳一瞬间全部都涌上大脑，趴在Jack的身上，低声喘着气。  
“起来吧，再冲一下，很晚了该睡了。”


End file.
